


Wanna Go For a Ride With You But Only Literally

by Olly_arts1



Series: A Different Kind Of Love [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Sweetheart, Aromantic Asexual Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Aromantic Asexual Logic | Logan Sanders, Autism, Autistic Logic | Logan Sanders, But it’s pretty much just mentioned, Chronic Pain, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Getting Together, How Do I Tag, Logic | Logan Sanders is a Sweetheart, M/M, Neurodiversity, No romo, Queerplatonic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Queerplatonic Relationships, like seriously it’s all fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 15:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30023826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olly_arts1/pseuds/Olly_arts1
Summary: Logan and Virgil share a calm morning together, and Logan has something he needs to say.Alternately: In which I project on both Logan and Virgil in a fic that is incredibly self indulgent(Title from D&D and Asexuality by Skull Puppies)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: A Different Kind Of Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208609
Comments: 13
Kudos: 33





	Wanna Go For a Ride With You But Only Literally

Contrary to popular belief, Logan was not a morning person, so when Virgil knocked gently on his door to remind him to get up, Logan tried not to groan too loud. That of course isn’t to say that Logan didn’t appreciate Virgil taking the time to wake him. If he didn’t wake up by 9:00, he would miss breakfast, which would completely mess up his daily routine, leaving him overwhelmed and anxious all day. Virgil had always tried to be understanding of Logan’s need for routine, and was absurdly accommodating to Logan’s inability to handle alarm clocks. The beeping of an alarm clock was an objectively horrendous sound, and practically guaranteed a shut down, which Logan could absolutely handle, but Virgil had always been quick to reassure him that it was not necessary to subject himself to. 

Since the first week of them living together, Virgil had always woken Logan up. In the beginning it had concerned Logan, making him worried that Virgil was placing himself in an uncomfortable position or somehow forcing him to wake him up in the morning. Virgil was quick to put these concerns to rest, saying that his pain and anxiety often had him waking up early in the morning anyway. If Virgil didn’t get up at the same time every morning, he was just that much more likely to have a flare up, and even before he figured that out, he had always been an early riser. 

“Besides,” Virgil had assured. “You always look so peaceful when you sleep. It’s kind of cute or whatever. Wait. That’s weird, right?” 

It was kind of weird, but Logan didn’t mind. They were a weird pair, and Logan wouldn’t want it any different.

Finally shoving on his glasses and his ear defenders, Logan stumbled his way into the kitchen. Virgil glanced up from spreading Crofters on two pieces of toast, and took in Logan’s rumpled appearance. His usually slicked back hair was in complete disarray, and his glasses were slightly crooked, completely obscuring Logan’s typical “serious business” demeanor. 

“Your glasses are crooked” Virgil informed him.

Logan said nothing, simply fixing his glasses absentmindedly while boiling the water to make himself some tea. This wasn’t an extremely unusual occurrence, as Logan did have the tendency to go fairly nonverbal in the mornings. Besides, although when they had first met, Virgil would have been worried that Logan was mad at him, Virgil now new that Logan wasn’t ignoring him.

“Is touch okay?” Virgil asked, moving around Logan to place the plates of toast on the table.

Logan paused for a moment, looking intently at the kettle and rubbing the soft material of his sleeve. Logan often loved Virgil’s hugs, but at times physical touch could be distinctly overwhelming, especially during the mornings. Today, Logan was feeling a bit more mixed. A hug would certainly be to much, and even the thought of it was making his skin crawl, but part of him did want physical contact with his partner. 

Logan held one hand flat, slicing the other across his palm in the ASL word for “some”.

“Some touch is okay?” Virgil confirmed.

Logan nodded, shifting his eyes to look at Virgil’s forehead.

“Do you want a hug?” Virgil asked.

Logan jerked his head no, shifting his eyes to look at Virgil’s shoulder.

“Alright, that’s completely fine. Can I squeeze your hand?”

Logan took a few seconds to consider, slowly shifting his eyes back to Virgil’s forehead, while Virgil waited patiently. Eventually, making a fist, Logan jerked his hand up and down in confirmation. He carefully reached out his hand to take Virgil, giving it three quick squeezes, while looking over at the kettle. Virgil gave one longer squeeze back and let go, enjoying looking at Logan’s small smile and flapping hands for a few seconds before moving to take the kettle off the burner.

Turning back around, he saw Logan looking at him thoughtfully. “Something on your mind, Logan?”

“Thank you” Logan signed slowly.

“You don’t have to thank me, Specs. There are absolutely no complaints here” Virgil said, slightly confused. This was fairly standard for their routine, but Logan seemed dissatisfied with the response.

“Thank you” Logan signed again, faster this time.

“I-“ Virgil started to speak, but quickly cut himself off when he realized that Logan had pulled out his phone. This likely meant that what Logan had to say was too complicated for Virgil’s limited ASL knowledge, and he was going to use his AAC app. While it wasn’t unheard of for Logan to use his AAC app, it was unusual, especially so early in the morning. Typing into the AAC app typically took a lot of energy, and Logan often found it significantly more difficult than ASL when nonverbal. Typically Logan would simply wait until he was able to talk again to explain anything that was too difficult for Virgil to understand in ASL. If Logan was using his AAC app, it often meant something was wrong.

And that was scary. There were just so many things that could be wrong. What if Logan was mad at Virgil and he wanted to move out? What if he didn’t want to be with Virgil anymore? What if he hated Virgil and never wanted to see him again? 

Virgil took a deep breath. This was Logan. Logan who he had lived with for two years, and known since he was a teenager. Logan who didn’t look mad. Logan who he loved. Logan who had finished typing.

“I want to be in a queer platonic relationship with you,” read Logan’s AAC voice, as Logan began to rock back and forth. “Because I love you.”

Virgil’s leftover anxiety was quickly drowned out in a rush of confusion.

“Logan we live together,” said Virgil, baffled.

“Yes” Logan signed.

“We go out together to fancy events. We say I love you all the time. I asked you out to go out with me to Roman’s play three years ago, and you said yes.”

“Yes” Logan signed again, confirming that he was, in fact, aware of all of this beforehand.

“Logan, I think there has been a miscommunication. I’m pretty sure we are already in a queer platonic relationship.”

Logan stopped stimming and looked positively baffled.

“But that’s fine!” Virgil rushed to reassure him. “It’s completely fine. I should have explained my intentions better when I asked you out. That was my mistake for not confirming that you knew that I meant it as a partner thing. But that’s okay. Um, I love you too Logan, and I definitely didn’t foresee this morning going like this, but I would really love to officially be in a qpr with you. Unless you don’t want to, in which case I-“

Virgil cut himself off again to take a deep breath before he could spiral. Inhale for 4, hold for 7, exhale for 8, the familiarness of the motions helping to calm Virgil down. Virgil shifted his focus back to Logan, to see that he was simply flapping his hands, smiling, and offering no signs to show his answer. He must have already responded while Virgil was panicking.

“Uh Lo, I’m going to need you to repeat that real quick,” Virgil said, embarrassed but this time making sure to pay attention to Logan’s reply.

“Yes. Want.” Logan signed in between flaps, grabbing Virgil’s hand again for another three squeezes.

Well it certainly wasn’t how Virgil had expected the morning to go, but watching Logan’s flappy hands and rare unabashed smile, Virgil couldn’t think of any way for the morning to be more perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this! It’s my first FanFic, but I’m probably going to make more in this universe/au! (And maybe introduce the rest of the sides in later installments)
> 
> Also, please let me know if there are any typos or errors (or if you have something else you’d want to see in this universe)!!!
> 
> Also, also Logan is not always nonverbal, but like me he is often nonverbal or semiverbal in the morning.


End file.
